


I think I’m a sinner ~ Simeon x Reader

by angelforlife456



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 47





	I think I’m a sinner ~ Simeon x Reader

Solomon had invited you over to the purgatory hall so you, Solomon, Simeon, and Luke can bake some sweets together. You knocked on the door and Luke opens the door. “(Y/n) you’re here finally is Beelzebub near by?” Luke looks around just so Beel isn’t hiding. “Nope he’s actually working today actually none of the brothers followed me here so let’s get started!” You say excitedly. You entered the hall and head over towards the kitchen where Simeon and Solomon were getting the ingredients together to make a chocolate mousse cake. “We are going to learn to make a chocolate mousse cake so Solomon you better pay attention and be careful!” Luke scolds the wizard who was rubbing the back of his head. “Alright I’ll be very careful” 

Simeon was very happy you decided to hang out with them. It must be pretty insane over at the house of Lamentation but he is happy you’re here regardless. “Alright let’s get started!” Luke hands you a cupcake patterned apron and you admired how cute it was. You took of your jacket and put it on. The apron hugged your body and it really complimented your pink dress. Simeon was looking at you checking out how cute you looked but when you turned sideways he can see your curves and he turned around so quickly clutching his heart. ‘What is this feeling? Pull yourself together Simeon (y/n) just looks very cute that’s all!’ He turned around and you were in front of him. “Are you okay Simeon?” You say looking up at him. The dress did give him a good view of looking at your chest. 

“N-no I’m alright let’s just get started!” He pushes you towards the kitchen counter in a room praying to the heavens above that things will be okay. After getting settled in, Luke began to teach you how to make the cake. “Alright now make sure to mix the wet ingredients first then add in the dry ingredients slowly. WAIT SOLOMON NOT NOW!” Luke screamed trying to stop Solomon who accidentally put all the ingredients together in a high speed causing the mixer to explode making you and Simeon get covered. “Solomon! You said you’ll be very careful!” Luke was very upset. “Sorry it was the slip of the hand” Solomon looked at you and Simeon and begins to smile. “Why don’t you two go take a shower and get cleaned?” You took off your apron placing it on the counter. 

“Simeon take her to your bathroom there should be clean robes there” Solomon smiles at them. ‘Why are you smiling exactly...?’ You thought but you had to hurry so you can get the smell of egg out of your hair. Simeon quickly brought you to his bedroom and handed you a towel leading you to the bathroom. “Here take your time I’ll go right after you” you placed the towel on top of the sink counter. “Thank you Simeon I really appreciate it but um just one question...” you say looking on Simeon who had a lot of the mixed ingredients on his head. “Shouldn’t you go first? I insist!” “No you go first Im perfectly fine!” Simeon waves his hands frantically like an anime character. You sigh and just pulled him into the bathroom. “Go first I’ll wait my turn.” You say and went to leave until the door shuts. 

“What the...?” You grabbed the doorknob trying to opening it but to no avail. “Simeon the door isn’t opening!” You freaked out a little bit. Simeon went over to try to open the door but it didn’t work. “Don’t tell me Solomon is behind this....” Simeon sweatdrops and he turns his attention to you. “Let’s just go shower maybe he’ll let us out?” You say turning around taking off your dress. Simeon couldn’t help watch you take off your clothes but he quickly turned his attention to the sink. ‘I’m a sinner lord have mercy on my soul...’ he thinks until the shower turns on and he sees your naked body. Your nipples were hard from the water hitting them and his gaze went to your ass. “Come on Simeon you need to get cleaned” you say holding the shower hose. 

Simeon just sighs knowing he’s not going to be able to leave thanks to Solomon. Taking off his clothes, he joins you in the shower taking the hose from your hands and begin to getting rid of the flour that was still stuck to your hair. ‘Father forgiving me for sinning (Y/n) looks so beautiful....’ he thought running his fingers through your hair massaging your scalp. You loved the feeling and was really happy that Simeon was here. You did feel a poke hitting your lower tummy and see that Simeon was rock hard. “S-Simeon....” you blushed looking at his cock. Simeon was blushing and couldn’t resist his desires anymore. “I know I’m sinning for doing this but I cannot control it anymore (y/n) will you allow me to make love to you?” He gives you a hug. “You’re the only one I want...” 

You flushed. The water was becoming very cool against your body and you looked up at Simeon his beautiful dark locks and his radiant sapphire eyes were drawing you in. He pulled you in for a kiss and you could feel yourself ascending into bliss. Placing your hands on his chest, you pulled away. “Are you sure you want to do this Simeon?” You asked him. Simeon nods his head and kisses your forehead. “I am sure” he begins to kiss you more and the water from the shower head was covering you both making it such a romantic feeling. The kiss was making you feel the passion and you suddenly feel fingers going towards your heat. Simeon slowly begins to play with your clit nice and slowly. “Simeon...” you softly moan. 

Looking at the shower hose in his hand, he carefully sets the water against your clit. The feeling was so weird and the friction against your heat was becoming strong. You held onto Simeon tightly never experiencing this feeling before. “Do you like it (y/n)?” He keeps the hose where it is and you whined from the feeling. “Yes!” You moaned until you hear knocking on the door. Simeon shuts off the water immediately and the water stops hitting your clit making you whine quietly. “Simeon Luke and I are going to head out to buy more ingredients do you want anything?” “I am fine! Have fun!” Simeon really wanted Solomon to leave already just so he can have you to himself for once. 

You two leave the shower and you opened the door. Thankfully Solomon did leave right away looking back at Simeon. “Please Simeon I want you” you say sitting on his large bed. “As you wish Cupid” Simeon crawls on top of you and begins to kiss your neck trailing down to your heat. He spreads your legs and begins to admire your heat. “It’s so pretty like a flower.” Simeon looked so adorable and you couldn’t help feeling your heart swell from his cuteness. Simeon slowly begins to lick your folds nice and gently. Moaning softly you run your fingers through his hair. “S-Simeon that feels so good...” you breathed heavily. Simeon looked up you feeling so happy being praised by you. His cock was throbbing erratically and was ready for you to pleasure him but no he must satisfy you first. 

Licking your folds eagerly, he begins to rub your clit nice and gently making you cry out in pleasure. He loved hearing your whines and your pretty little moans. He let his wings appear and stop to look at you. “So beautiful...” you were mesmerized by his white angel wings they looked so pretty. Sitting up from the bed, you began to run your fingers through his left wing until you hear him moan. “Sorry my wings are a little sensitive to touch” Simeon chuckled until he lets out another groan as you continue running your fingers through his wing while you grabbed his cock stroking him nice and slowly. “(Y/n) not yet please!” His breathing begins to become rougher and you knew he was very close. You stopped immediately and caressed Simeon’s face. 

You two kissed once more until he pins you down on the bed and spreading your legs wide. “I want be with you (Y/n)” he kisses you and gentle inserts himself nice and slowly until he hit your deeper parts. You gripped the sheets tightly feeling so full from being stretched out. Simeon caressed your face in a loving manner and gently thrusts. “Tell me if it hurts (y/n) the last thing I want is to hurt you” “I will I p-promise” you let out a squeak as you feel him hit your g spot. He smiles and he begins hit the spot a little faster. “Simeon!” You held his hands and you feel your orgasm rising very quickly. Pressing his lips against yours, he wanted you love him as well as the brothers. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist and just loved being in his arms, you didn’t want to leave Simeon and in your heart you loved this man as well as the brothers. “Simeon I want to tell you that I love you!” You shouted finally orgasming on cock. The angel had to repeat your words in his head his face was red and a few tears running down his face. “I love you so much (Y/n)” he begins to thrust harder and you couldn’t stop letting your noises out. The bed was creaking loudly, you were losing yourself to the beautiful angel in the devildom. Letting Simeon kiss you, you knew you didn’t want him to stop. You reached and begin to touch his wings making him shutter from the pleasure. He couldn’t handle how you were taking him inside you and know you’re making him want to explode. 

“Heavenly Father please forgive me... (y/n)!!!” Simeon groans loudly and finally finishes deep inside your heat filling you up to the brim and you can feel some of his semen leaking out. “Simeon pull out its too much to take!” “I’m sorry please forgive me but I want you to take all my love deep inside your body.” He holds you tightly and lays on your chest until his cock begins to soften. You felt all of his warm sperm escaping your heat and staining the bed. Simeon just chuckled and caressed your face. “Can you stay over tonight...? I want to have you to myself a little longer...” you smiled and give him a kiss on the forehead. 

In the kitchen, Solomon and Luke we’re finishing making a chocolate mousse cake. “Solomon did you purposely screw up so Simeon and (Y/n) be together?” Luke asks. “Oh? I didn’t think you noticed Luke” he chuckles. “Of course I noticed! I was wondering why you were acting strangely today!” Luke pouts trying to frost the cake carefully. “Well Simeon has to tell (y/n) how he felt somehow.” “You’re right” Luke smiles as he places a chocolate frosting swirl on top.


End file.
